Arrangements described herein relate to electronic communications and, more particularly, to social networks.
The use of electronic mail (e-mail) has become the most common form of communication in enterprise. E-mail is used to digitally communicate messages from senders to one or more recipients. Other forms of communication used in enterprise include use of an instant messaging system, a text messaging system, an Internet forum, a blog and a social networking site. An instant messaging system supports online chats which offer real-time text transmission over a network, such as the Internet. A text messaging system supports communication of text based communications between communication devices, for example mobile phones. An internet forum (e.g., message board) is an online discussion site where people can hold conversations in the form of posted messages. Members in an internet forum often are at equal level, and content usually is segmented by topic. A blog also is an online discussion site, usually in control by a person who is the primary contributor of content, which may allow questions and comments from others. Social networking sites allow users to create contacts with other users, thereby building their social networks, and post messages for others in their social network to review, respond, share with others, etc.